


Lupus

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Homo homini lupus est [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Gen, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Ecrit pour les oskaars sur Tumblr.





	Lupus

Il y avait quelque chose de tendu chez Galessin, remarqua Dagonet. Il n’avait jamais semblé se préoccuper du jeune prince, pourtant. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la scène qui le touchait ? Le pauvre garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps comme si on allait le mener à la potence. C’était peut-être le cas, vu que sa mère l’attendait au château familial. Dagonet avait de la peine pour Gauvain. Le voir supplier les gardes de rester ici lui fendait le cœur. À ses côtés, Galessin semblait devenir impatient et agité. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune prince décida enfin de monter dans la carriole que le duc se fraya un chemin entre les gardes. Gauvain eut un mouvement de recul, la crainte évidente dans ses yeux. Le Celte l’attira à lui, l’étreignant à lui en briser les côtes. Dagonet aperçut Galessin fourrer quelque chose dans les mains du jeune homme alors qu’il semblait lui murmurer à l’oreille. Un moment passa, comme si le temps s’était figé, avant que le jeune prince ne soit poussé sans ménagement dans la carriole. Il avait l’air surpris, confus, comme si le duc lui avait fait une grande révélation. Dagonet rejoignit Galessin, toujours planté au même endroit, et regarda la carriole disparaître au loin. Mille questions lui brûlaient la langue, mais les yeux humides du duc lui intimaient de se taire.

 

Malgré sa douleur qui faisait trembler sa main ensanglantée, Gauvain serra le médaillon de toutes ses forces. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait tant craint, les mots lui revinrent comme si le seigneur Galessin les lui avait murmurés le jour d’avant. Il regarda la colère déformer le visage de sa mère alors que la magie s’infiltrait dans ses veines. La lumière de la lune donnait un aspect fantomatique à Anna. Cependant, toute peur avait quitté Gauvain. La voir s’avancer vers lui comme un dragon enragé ne l’effrayait plus. Non, il n’y avait plus que cette magie immémoriale qui faisait son chemin en lui, cette magie qui déchirait ses entrailles, coupait ses veines, griffait sa gorge. Il n’y avait plus que l’irrésistible appel de la Lune et la puissance de la nuit en son cœur. Même la mort ne lui importait plus. Le seigneur Galessin lui avait intimé de ne faire usage du médaillon qu’en dernier recourt, car le prix à payer pourrait être sa propre vie. Si c’était le prix à payer pour que la bête qui prenait possession de lui détruise sa mère et sa maudite magie au clair de la lune, Gauvain était tout disposé à rejoindre le royaume des morts.


End file.
